Morus Glirfum
Morus Glirfum, sometimes called as Mornir by some, is a challenge-seeking and challenge-making giant "Herald" whose wanted to be entertained, but also making sure that no other Heralds use the Stenographer Stones for selfish purposes. He do opens up alternative universes and with the help of the Stenographer Stones, create alternative universes on his own, but he sparsely used these stones. Physical Description Morus is a blue-haired man who wears black googles and have long hair, although also lacked bangs. He have beige skin and green eyes. He wears a gray suit of armor covering his darker gray leather coat, with the torso having a four-way lightning symbol printed into the center. He also wears black and light blue boots, alongside darker blue leggings. Personality Morus Glirfum prefers to stay out of problems, not out of no-empathy, but out of concern that he would break more than he should, preferring the heroes of the universe he's in to do their task. On the other hand, he will gladly offer a challenge to anyone who have a chance to meet him, offering the respective currency and even some of the items he found throughout the universes he crossed. In a more personal level, Morus is rather stern and prefer to avoid making conflict for sake of conflict, and will only attack out of self-defense or if someone was trying to destroy the place he's in at the moment. He highly praise courage (although he will scold those who are more arrogant than genuinely courageous) and scold those who are cowardly and spineless. He also have a dislike of large scale sacrifice as well as large scale selfishness, believing that the latter is the biggest sin across all of the universes alongside uncontrolled hatred. Although he loves to act like a god, he remains responsible but stern and only establish order if he finds it really necessary unless convinced otherwise. He only allows chaos as necessary evil, but can feels frustration when the necessary evil goes out of hand or makes as many harm as the other evil, if not even more. He will only express it if it can ultimately kill a planet or even the entire universe. Him caring for others greatly varies; he look down upon cowards and thus not willing to listen to them until they proved their courage, but perfectly fine with the rest. He will only rescue those in need if the victims in question are important for his tasks, or if those victims are really needed to preserve the universe he's in. Abilities and Weaknesses Morus is a Herald, which means he is capable of using Portal powers to go into any universe he had known, in addition of summoning any object and creature of other worlds. Unique to him as a Herald is the ability to strength or weakens individual creatures, as well as making them more aggressive. This allows him for diversion if he can make the creatures so aggressive they attack each others, but otherwise kept for making challenges. His power level modification on others can only go up to twice as much, have smaller scale effects on anyone at godlike level, and the effects wears off after up to an hour, but his aggression increasement can last for up to 24 hours. Specific Powers His electric abilities comes with a weakness; shall he get hit by water attacks too many times, he will end up losing his Electric abilities as well as weakening his non-Herald abilities. Rubbers also inflict more damage to him than other soft materials. Appearances ''Super Bunea Mayhem Morus' debut where he hosts the '''Self-Destruct Challenge', allowing Bunea or other player characters to earn more Borbz in a bet (doubled if won, halved if lost) and even give items otherwise not obtainable anywhere else. Occasionally, he mumbles about a few "large-scale selfishness", and if the player visited Zellen frequently enough, he scolded the player for paying visit to "that selfish show-off" so often. Relationships Zellen Harley Quimbleson Despite only met in a few occasions, Morus have low opinion on Zellen does to her taking advantage of her Herald abilities so often at the potential expense of everyone else's lives, even her own. While he wouldn't mind people being near her, he can become doubtful if he saw someone being allied with her regardless if they cared about the possible consequence, as Zellen may double-cross them at any moment. Quinn Fooly Although the two only met about twice, Morus feels worried about Quinn for following Zellen, thinking that the latter might one day let Quinn down. He however is aware that his large size may scare her, so he always shrink down to human size when he feels that he would scare her for wrong reasons. Quotes TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *Although he, like most Heralds, had no true birthplace to date, him being a giant capable of changing size makes him familiar with a few giants found in Greater World game, although to much greater extent. *Him having blue hair and gray armor is to be in-between Zellen's yellow hair and white clothing and Viven La Vida's red hair and some black clothing. Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Males Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Giants Category:Heralds Category:Characters